Silicon is a material which is used more and more in the manufacture of micromechanical timepiece parts, in particular parts which remain connected to a silicon-based substrate on which they have been machined.
For example, silicon-based substrates can be used to produce dials.
The dials of watches or another timepiece part comprise inscriptions or decorative surfaces which make it possible to give information or to highlight the dial. These decorations are traditionally produced by different engraving techniques.
When the dial is produced with a silicon base, it is necessary to propose new techniques, in order to produce such inscriptions or decorative surfaces, which are easy to implement.